User blog:DryYoshi/The ULTIMATE Wiki Playlist
I made this blog because of a dream I had where we were all at a party together playing our favorite songs. I added some of my favorite songs and songs that I know other Wikians like. Post your favorite songs in the comments and I'll add them! (Not too much rap though. Especially no Lil Wayne.) List is on alphabetical order of artist. (in some cases like theme songs, it's the show's title) All songs have (official) video Youtube links on them. Feeling happy? Sad? Or just bored? Enough songs to choose from, so one will be sure to fit your mood, all day, all year long! Start listening! Song count: 199 A Adele - Rolling in the Deep Adele - Skyfall A.F.I - Miss Murder Alex Clare - Too Close Alicia Keys - Girl on Fire All American Rejects - Gives You Hell All Time Low - For Baltimore All Time Low - Lost In Stereo All Time Low - Somewhere in Neverland Avicii - Levels (Skrillex remix) Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend (Zebrahead cover (explicit)) Avril Lavigne - I'm With You Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi B Barenaked Ladies - One Week Beyoncé - Run The World (Girls) Big Time Rush - Windows Down Black Veil Brides - In The End Breaking Benjamin - Diary of Jane Breaking Benjamin - Evil Angel Bring Me The Horizon - Shadow Moses Britney Spears - Toxic Bruno Mars - (The) Lazy Song Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man Bruno Mars - Young Girls Bullet For My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall C Calvin Harris (Feat. Ne-Yo) - Let's Go Carrie Underwood - Good Girl Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe Cee Lo Green - F*** You (explicit) (clean version) Chris Brown - Don't Wake Me Up Chris Brown - Turn Up The Music Christina Aguilera - Show Me How You Burlesque Christina Perri - Arms Christina Perri - A Thousand Years Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel So Coldplay - Viva La Vida D Daniel Kim - Pop Danthology 2012 David Guetta (ft. Taio Cruz) - Little Bad Girl David Guetta - She Wolf David Guetta - Titanium David Guetta (ft. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj) - Where Them Girls At David Guetta - Without You Death Cab For Cutie - We Looked Like Giants Demi Lovato - Heart Attack [TeraBrite Punk Cover] Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart A Break Demi Lovato - Skyscraper DJ Fortify - PewDiePie Song E Enrique Iglesias - Tonight I'm Lovin' You Emblem 3 - Curious Emblem 3 - Sunset Boulevard Evanescence - Bring Me To Life Evanescence - Haunted Evanescence - Lithium Evanescence - Made of Stone Evanescence - My Heart Is Broken Evans Blue - Say It F Falling in Reverse - Good Girls Bad Guys Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) Flo Rida - Good Feeling Flo Rida (ft. Kesha) - Right 'Round Flo Rida - Whistle Fun. - Some Nights Fun. - We Are Young G Goo Goo Dolls - Iris Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know Grace Potter & The Nocturnals - Paris (Ooh La La) Grouplove - Tongue Tied Gym Class Heroes (ft. Adam Levine) - Stereo Hearts H Hatsune Miku - PoPiPo Havana Brown - We Run The Night (No Pitbull version) Hot Chelle Rae - Tonight Tonight I Imagine Dragons - It's Time Imagine Dragons - Radioactive it is a mystery (DiGERATi AutoRun keygen) J Jack Douglass - Take off Your Clothes (Like Scarlett Johansson) JET - Are You Gonna Be My Girl JET - Rollover DJ Journey - Don't Stop Believing Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me K Kansas - Carry on My Wayward Son Karmin - Hello Katy Perry (ft. Snoop Dogg) - California Gurls Katy Perry (ft. Kanye West) - E.T. (explicit) Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl Katy Perry - Last Friday Night Ke$ha - C'Mon Ke$ha - Die Young Ke$ha - Tik Tok (explicit I think) L Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Lindsey Stirling - Electric Daisy Violin Lindsey Stirling - Game of Thrones Theme Lindsey Stirling - Shadows Lindsey Stirling - Skyrim Theme Lindsey Stirling (ft. Pentatonix) - Radioactive Lindsey Stirling - Zelda Medley LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem Lynyrd Skynyrd - Sweet Home Alabama M Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger Maroon 5 - One More Night Maroon 5 - Payphone (explicit) M.C. Hammer - U Can't Touch This Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm cover) Michael Jackson - Thriller My Chemical Romance - Destroya My Chemical Romance - Na Na Na My Chemical Romance - Teenagers N Neon Trees - Everybody Talks Nero - Promises [Skrillex Remix] Nickelback - How You Remind Me Nickelback - Rockstar Nickelback - This Afternoon Nickelback - When We Stand Together Nicki Minaj - Starships (clean) [Violin Cover] Nicki Minaj - Super Bass O Odyssey (Eurobeat Brony) - Love Is In Bloom Odyssey (Eurobeat Brony) - My Little Pony Theme Odyssey (Eurobeat Brony) - Winter Wrap-Up Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Live While We're Young One Direction - One Thing One Direction - Up All Night One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful OneRepublic - Good Life OneRepublic - Secrets Owl City (ft. Carly Rae Jepsen) - Good Time Owl City - When Can I See You Again P (sorry for all the Paramore, but their new album is just too amazing. Well they're amazing in general.) Paramore - Ain't It Fun Paramore - Ankle Biters Paramore - Be Alone Paramore - Brick By Boring Brick Paramore - Decode Paramore - Escape Route Paramore - Fences Paramore - Future Paramore - Grow Up Paramore - Ignorance Paramore - Still Into You Paramore - Misery Business Paramore - Native Tongue Paramore - Now Paramore - (One of Those) Crazy Girls Paramore - Part II Paramore - Pressure Paramore - Proof Paramore - We Are Broken P!nk - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (explicit) P!nk - Funhouse P!nk - Just Give Me a Reason P!nk - Perfect (explicit) P!nk - Raise Your Glass (explicit) P!nk - So What (explicit) P!nk - Try Pitbull (ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer) - Give Me Everything Plain White T's - Hey There Delilah PSY - Gangnam Style (강남스타일) PSY - Gentleman PSY ft. Hyuna - Oppa Is Just My Style (오빤 딱 내 스타일) PSY - RIGHT NOW Q Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody Queen - We Are The Champions Queen - We Will Rock You R Rihanna - Diamonds Rita Ora - How We Do S Skrillex (& The Doors) - Breakn' a Sweat (Zedd Remix) Skrillex - First of the Year (Equinox) Skrillex - My Name Is Skrillex (Remix) Skrillex - Reptile Skrillex - Rock 'n' Roll Will Take You To The Mountain Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Zedd Remix) Skrillex - With You, Friends (My Name Is Skrillex version) Sleeping with Sirens - If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn Sleeping With Sirens - If You Can't Hang Sleeping With Sirens - Iris above Spongebob Squarepants Theme) Styx - Renegade Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child T Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together The Fray - How To Save A Life The Gag Quartet - le Internet Medley The Lonely Island (ft. Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar) - YOLO The Script (ft. will.i.am) - Hall of Fame The Wanted - Chasing The Sun The Wanted - Glad You Came TomSka & LilDeuceDeuce - I Like Trains TomSka & LilDeuceDeuce - Mine Turtle Train - 50 Ways To Say Goodbye Train - Drive By U Usher - More Usher (ft. will.i.am) - OMG Usher - Scream V Victoria Justice (ft. Victorious Cast) - All I Want Is Everything VolHolla! - City of Lights W will.i.am (ft. Eva Simons) - This Is Love X Y Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll Z Zedd ft. Matthew Koma - Spectrum (Razihel Remix) Category:Blog posts